


144 days

by BottomJensen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jenmish, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Quarantine, Quarantined Together, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomJensen/pseuds/BottomJensen
Summary: He opens the door with shaking hands and he doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to shower Misha with kisses, to show him exactly how much he missed him but after so long of not being around him, it doesn’t seem real. It feels like a dream and he’s floating.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 43





	144 days

It’s been 144 days since they’ve been apart. The longest ever since they met, which affected Jensen more than he wanted to admit. Of course, spending time with Danneel and the kids did him good and he really needed a vacation but he misses Misha. Even though they talked every day.

“I’m gonna be there tomorrow morning, and you should go to sleep, Jensen”

“Don’t you have to sleep?” even if he wanted he couldn’t go to bed. He was seeing Misha tomorrow. After 5 months. He was so excited he was buzzing and couldn’t stay in one place for more than a couple of seconds. 

“I’m too nervous to go to sleep now. And I have a plane in 5 hours, I could as well go to the airport” Jensen felt his eyes tearing up. He knows that Misha misses him too, he told him that several times during he quarantine, but it still makes him feel butterflies in his stomach knowing that after all these years Misha still loves him.

Jensen rolled his eyes and smiled. He was tired from the flight and meeting with Jared but it feels too good. After so many weeks he saw his best friend and now he was going to see the love of his life again. Misha wasn’t supposed to come to Vancouver so early, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to be around Jensen for more time.

“I know that I should be there next month for the last scenes, but since I’ll be in quarantine anyway we could at least be quarantined together. And we’re not exposing our wives or the kids, it’s safer” at least that’s what Misha said. He tried very hard not to cry when Misha told him. Sometimes he will write poems to him and say how much he loves him but sometimes he says things like this that aren’t exactly love declarations but could as well be. 

Jensen is not very good at saying how much he loves Misha. But he’s good at showing it. And he tried so damn hard to show Misha just how much but the internet wasn’t helping him a lot. They talked every day, even tried to have phone-sex a couple of times but it’s never the same. He missed being able to touch him and kiss him, even to feel his warmth he’d give everything. 

“How was Jared? Did he finally shaved that monstrosity of a beard?” Jensen laughed out loud. He misses this man so much he aches all over.

They talked an hour more before Jensen fell asleep. It wasn’t that he wanted, he almost fought with the sleep but after such a long day he couldn’t stay awake anymore. Misha smiled watching his lover fall asleep on his screen. Jensen wasn’t able to get him from the airport but it’s for the better. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep his hands to himself after so long anyway.   
.

Misha should be here any moment. He called 40 minutes ago to tell Jensen his plane landed. He couldn’t breathe with excitement. He showered and shaved and dressed with the blue shirt Misha loves so much. Danneel laughed at him when they talked this morning, but it wasn’t with any mean intentions. She knows just how much her husband misses him, she had to see him pinning after all. 

The doorbell rings and he suddenly can’t breathe. It feels like their first date all over again. But now it’s worse cause he knows how is like to kiss Misha and have sex with him. He knows what his skin feels like pressed again him and what it’s like to live with him and go on dates. But he also knows how is like to be apart of him, to be forced to not see the other, only seeing each other’s faces on a small screen. 

He opens the door with shaking hands and he doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to shower Misha with kisses, to show him exactly how much he missed him but after so long of not being around him, it doesn’t seem real. It feels like a dream and he’s floating. 

Even though Misha looks so tired, after probably 2 hours of sleep, wearing just a plain shirt and a flannel, he never looked more beautiful. Jensen feels tears running down his face and he grabs the man in his arms. He’s whole again. He can’t stop grabbing, touching, hugging, he can’t have enough. Misha seems like he can’t either. He steps back to look at his lover’s face. They’re both crying now. Kissing is harder with tears but it was so long awaited nothing matters anymore. Jensen’s arms cross around Misha’s neck, trying to be closer. 

“I love you! I love you! I love you!” they don’t remember who broke the silent cries first. All they could do was to promise to never leave each other between giggles and harsh breaths from kissing. 

Hours later they don’t remember who locked the door or who first took the other to the living room, because they couldn’t wait to reach the bedroom. They don’t remember who took off their clothes first nor they remember who started crying and praised love into the other’s skin. All they remember is the love they both felt and how worthy the wait was. 

“I like your hair better now. I can pull it like this” Misha said while grabbing a bit of Jensen’s hair and pulling it slightly to demonstrate. The man moans and tries to cover his blush with a giggle. He hides his face on Misha’s neck.

“I missed you, man.”


End file.
